flowers are dangerous
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Written for Mystery Hunter for the valentine's gift exchange


Pairing – Prentiss & Morgan

Song – "I got you babe" Sonny & Cher

Prompts – A cheesy valentine; a red & white teddy bear holding a heart saying 'I love you'; a bunch of red roses.

**

* * *

Flowers are dangerous – **

He kissed her on the lips, throwing an arm around her naked waist which was only protected by a plain white sheet. The walls were unpainted and, apart from the bed, the furniture was non-existent. They were staying in one of his houses, both of them had spent the previous evening stripping wallpaper in the kitchen and had collapsed with exhaustion into the bed. But now, now he was determined to make up for what they had missed out when the love of his life had eagerly helped him with his latest project.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Morgan sighed as he rolled off from on top of Emily and reached down to grab his cell.

"Morgan."

Emily quickly pulled the sheet up to her face to help stifle the giggle as she watched Morgan's toned body sit up in the bed beside her but as she saw his eyes focus she sighed, knowing that the phone call wasn't good news.

"Ok babygirl, I'll see you shortly."

"So my chocolate stud muffin do I need to call our raven haired beauty?"

Morgan turned his head and looked at Emily who motioned for him to hand over the phone, which he duly did.

"Morning PG."

"OOOooooo we are so catching up soon!"

"So we've got a case?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie, sorry to interrupt your morning with the one and only."

"Oh it's ok Garcia he can just have a cold shower!"

"Ouch you are evil Miss Prentiss, remind me to stay on the right side of you!"

"See you soon Penelope."

Emily smiled as she finished the call and passed the cell back to Morgan who had a wry smile on his face.

"Cold shower?"

"Well I couldn't very tell our dearest friend what I am about to do with you in the shower could I?"

Emily wiggled one of her eyebrows as she stepped out of the bed, glancing behind her as she reached the doorway, a smiled crossed her lips as she saw Morgan scampering towards her.

* * *

Garcia stood in the conference room, she had carefully placed coffee around the table and Reid, Seaver and Rossi were already sitting quietly processing the photos that Garcia had uploaded to their iPads. As Emily and Morgan walked in together Garcia gave a sly grin but she knew that neither of them would react, although the team knew about their relationship everyone knew that as soon as they were on a case it was forgotten.

"Sorry to disrupt your valentine's plans!"

Garcia whispered quietly as the couple sat down, Emily just grinned as she sat whilst Morgan opened his mouth ready to reply but quickly shut it as he watched Hotch walking purposefully into the room.

"Right then Garcia?"

"Three bodies were discovered in the last three days by police in Lexington Nebraska, that's one a day, all female, 20-30 blonde hair, strangled and then dumped in the main street for everyone to see."

"Right this guy is obviously not going to stop until we catch him, we can brief more on the jet, wheels up in thirty."

Hotch looked around the table as everyone nodded, their eyes concentrated on the files that Garcia had given to them.

* * *

Once they had arrived in Lexington the team quickly separated as Emily took Seaver with her and Rossi as they drove to the dump sites while Morgan and Reid went to examine the victim's homes. The two women stood together by the bench where the second victim had been laid out on as Seaver walked around the bench, she looked across the road and turned to Emily.

"Look at the shop the victim was facing."

Emily brought her gaze up from the bench and over to where Seaver was looking, a book shop with a display full of red heart shaped balloons and various cards on display, her heart panged for a second as she thought of tomorrow and how she and Morgan had planned to spend the day together but the thoughts were quickly banished.

"Nice spot Seaver."

Emily smiled as she spoke and saw the relief in the young agents face that she had spotted something significant.

"Hey Rossi!"

Emily called over to the other agent as he walked towards them as she nodded towards the shop.

"What Prentiss, you want to rub it in that you're going to get a cheesy valentine's card tomorrow and I'm not?"

"And there is the reason Ashley, that SSA Rossi has three ex-wives. So has our unsub got a thing about valentine's day?"

"So we need to check the other locations?"

Seaver's face stayed neutral, her place on the team still not cemented and she was unsure how she fitted in, she decided that keeping the conversation on the case would be the best course of action.

* * *

Morgan smiled as he stuffed the small teddy bear into Reid's bag.

"Hey!"

"Come on Reid give me a break here, it's bad enough that my plans for tomorrow are ruined, the least that you can do is hide that for me."

"Ok Derek but I want you to make it clear to Emily that you had no help choosing this."

Reid sighed as he manoeuvred the tacky red and white cuddly toy in his bag, making sure that the heart that also adorned it didn't catch on his stuff and rip away. He knew that Emily would laugh at the gift but he didn't want to be the one responsible for destroying it.

* * *

The team sat around the table at the local police station, they had given out the profile and were about to head out on their own mission to track the unsub down, using Seaver as bait.

"Are you sure that you are ok with this?"

Emily took the young agent to one side, she had been the one to persuade Rossi and Hotch to give her another chance and she didn't want Seaver to take any unnecessary risks.

"Yes, I match the victimology and you are all going to be there, right?"

"Of course, we'll be close by, if you feel uncomfortable just give the signal and one of us will be there."

Seaver nodded as Emily patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Ok lets got and stop this bastard before he kills another woman."

Morgan lifted up the injured finger to his lips and gently kissed the tip that was covered by the plaster.

"If you ever buy me roses..."

"Don't worry Emily, so not going to happen."

* * *

Morgan smiled as he brought Emily closer towards him, they were safely in his hotel bedroom and they looked out of the window and watched the sun begin to rise. They had managed to catch the unsub as he took the bait and followed Seaver out of the bar. They stopped him as he tried to force her into the back of his van which they found covered with bunches of red roses, Emily had cut her hands on the thorns of the flowers as she helped Seaver out of the vehicle and away from the unsub.

"So, Happy Valentine's Em."

Emily raised her eyebrows as she looked at Morgan who had a wide grin spread across his mouth, her reply cut short as her cell began to ring.

_I __got you to kiss goodnight__  
__I got you to hold me tight__  
__I got you, I won't let go__  
__I got you to love me so_

_I got you babe__  
__I got you babe__  
__I got you babe_

Morgan burst out laughing as Emily made a grab for the item to shut the annoying music off.

"PG have you been at my phone again?"

"Moi? Glad you like it! Just wanted to check you were all safe and if you wanted me to rebook the restaurant for tonight?"

Emily looked across at Morgan who looked as exhausted as she felt.

"No thanks Pen, it's been a hectic 24 hours."

"Ok sweetie I'll see you all soon."

Emily smiled as she threw the cell onto the bed and turned to face Morgan once again.

"Oh I almost forgot, I managed to get you a present."

Morgan pulled out the garish bear from behind his back and wasn't surprised when Emily burst out laughing.

"It's...I love it Derek, and I love you."

Morgan grinned as he bent in closer and captured Emily's lips with his own, determined that no matter how tired he felt this time he was going to finish what he was about to start.

_Finis._


End file.
